Feathered Blades
by Katfosel
Summary: One day the Soul Eater gang wakes up with... are those WINGS! Seeking out the flock for help, they make an uneasy alliance. Will the Shibusen kids find a way to reverse this 'curse'... or will they want to? NO MAXxKID
1. Chapter 1

Recently I have been focusing a lot on my Soul Eater fanfic, Dark Moon (go to my profile/thingy where you find that kind of crap :3) but this idea came to me while I was laughing at my little brother with greasy pizza dripping down my face at a resteraunt tonight. Don't ask.

Btw for the P.O.V.'s, when I say Soul Eater I don't mean the character. It's just the P.O.V. of the characters from that anime. Which basically means for Soul Eater I write narrative, for Max Ride I write from her P.O.V.

I PRESENT – one of the only 7 (that I know of) soul eater/max ride crossover fics !

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Right, Kiddo! So if you wouldn't mind…" Lord Death implored.

His son sighed. "Fine Dad. I'll check it out as soon as possible." Then he signaled to his weapons, Liz and Patty, and they left. As soon as they got back to Gallows Mansion Patty stuffed her face with marshmallows and Liz went straight to bed.

o.O.o

"KID! WAKE UP **NOW!"** Nearly falling out of bed, the reaper scratched at his back. It seemed there was some strange itch there today. Ignoring it, he ran downstairs after the sound of his weapon's frantic calling. Skidding to a stop, he nearly fell over in shock.

Liz was running around, panicked, with two… were those _wings?_ Patty had them two, but she was laughing hysterically in her normal Patty way. Their wings were actually quite beautiful, about fourteen feet across each, in a kind of tawny blond color. Frowning, Kid thought about it a minute when he realized the itchy feeling felt like an extra pair of muscles. That was odd. He flexed them involuntarily and was rewarded by a horrified (on Liz's part) and happy yet shocked (on Patty's part) stares. "What?" he asked irritably.

Patty shoved him in front of a mirror, where he shrieked and leaped back. He seemed to have grown his own pair of admittedly very sleek jet-black wings, with a perfect fringe of white feathers on the bottoms. Naturally, being Kid, the first thing he did was examine them _very closely_ to make sure every feather was even with the other. After being assured that they were, he stared in amazement. "Uh… this isn't exactly… normal…" he said haltingly.

Then he realized he felt kind of tingly. "Do you guys feel that?" he asked, frowning. Then he turned around. "Hey… were you always this tall? Was _I _always this tall?" Then something seemed to dawn on the reaper. He went over to Patty and promptly picked her up. She squealed then giggled and tried to throttle-hug him. Choking, he put his weapon down. "You got a lot lighter… you know I bet we can actually fly with these!" Kid said excitedly.

They ran outside, only to almost crash into a hysterical Maka and BlackStar. Maka had a twelve-foot sandy blonde wingspan, BlackStar a thirteen-foot bright blue wingspan. Tsubaki was hanging back with fifteen-foot wide chocolatey wings, and Soul fourteen-foot white and gray flecked wings.

Just then Patty thought it would be a great idea to actually _flap _her wings. And rise three feet in the air. "I CAN FLY!" She laughed like she was on drugs or something. Which was **never good.**

Kid tried next, and flew quietly and neatly, making sure his wings flapped in exact unison. They were followed by Soul, Maka, Liz, BlackStar, and Tsubaki. Before long the whole gang was up in the air. Maka started giggling along with Patty, then instructed Soul to transform into a scythe. Sighing, her weapon complied and was soon copied by Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. The meisters flew around rather clumsily. Kid managed to master it first – probably because he was used to flying on Beelzebub – and was actually a great flier, fast and agile. Maka (of course) was next, and finally BlackStar quit shouting about surpassing God and caught up. Then the meisters instructed their weapons on some tips and pointers. By the time they finished it was almost afternoon.

Flying easily up the DWMA, Kid led the way, swooping gracefully. BlackStar pouted and glared at him, muttering something along the lines of 'why's he always perfect better watch his back gonna surpass him God surpass urgh…'

One thing that all of them but Kid had forgotten – taking off is optional.

Landing is mandatory.

o.O.o

Soul Eater P.O.V.

A few bruises and scrapes later, all of them were on the ground brushing themselves off except for Kid, who had neatly lowered himself onto the middle spike on the front of the Academy and was smirking at them.

"Come down already, coward!" BlackStar yelled up at him.

"Certainly." The reaper looked extra smug and extended his wings slightly, then dropped to the ground almost floating. He had gotten the hang of it long ago.

Stein came outside followed by Sid, Nygus, Marie, and Lord Death. Immediately jaws were dropped (Sid, Nygus and Marie), mask scratching and 'hmms' exchanged (Lord Death), and some 'fufufuing' and cackling about dissection voiced (Stein. Duh.). Then Lord Death actually bothered to ask the obvious question – "Hey Kid, what happened?"

To which none of Spartoi had the slightest idea. However, Kid had an idea about who they could ask. "Father, you told me of some unusual flying creature rumors circling around Portland, Oregon. My guess is they're either responsible or have been effected in the same way. We'll leave at once." With that, the flying death god took off, motioning for Liz and Patty to follow. As soon as he took off, Stein started laughing loudly at the reaper's black wings. When the others raised their eyebrows, he shrugged. "What? He's a Grim Reaper with the wings of an angel. How can you not find that funny?"

BlackStar joined in and started incoherently mumbling in between snorts about 'Angels of Darkness.' Maka and Soul had given up and taken off rather clumsily after Kid, followed by Tsubaki and BlackStar.

Soaring high above the desert, Kid actually let out a whoop and swooped up higher, yelling something about symmetry. Then he divebombed BlackStar, nearly knocking the assassin out of the sky. Streaking after him yelling about surpassing God, the blue-haired meister followed, trying to punch Kid, who deflected with skull-shaped shadows. That gave BlackStar an idea and he instructed Tsubaki to go to Enchanted Sword mode. He tried using shadows, but they were small and weak. Cursing, BlackStar almost threw the sword across the room before remembering he was a thousand feet up in the air and the sword was a living person.

Finally after a few hours of flying [A/N: I don't know exactly where Shibusen is, I've heard people say it's in Nevada or something like that but I'm gonna assume it's just a random desert somewhere :3] Kid pointed out a unusually sunny city down below. They landed in a small stand of thick pine trees near the suburbs. Sighing, Kid started to use soul perception and located six – no, seven – souls in the nearby area. The weapons transformed and the meisters folded their wings up tightly. Turns out they packed into tiny little bumps of feathers between their shoulder blades, but slits in their clothing were required.

Pointing silently up into a tall tree with the hand that held Patty (aka his right), Kid nodded to Maka and BlackStar to go out into the clearing while he flapped up silently and waited, guns trained on his friends in case someone attacked.

Someone did.

o.O.o

Maximum Ride P.O.V.

"Fang, flank them from the left," I mouthed. He nodded and moved silently off. Then I counted on my fingers and dashed out at the two people we'd heard at our camp. Rushing out of the trees, my flock immediately skidded to a stop. _Oh, crap._ The girl had a red, black, and white scythe, while the spiky-haired boy had a long black sword. Still, we don't give up, and I immediately lowered into a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the girl warned calmly, spinning her scythe around rather impressively. Frowning, I wondered why, when Gazzy poked me and pointed frantically up into a tree. _Double oh crap._ A strange boy with weird black hair that had perfectly even white stripes on exactly one half of his head had two silver guns… upside down? But the important part was the guns were _trained on us._

"Up and away in five," I called to my flock, but the girl with the scythe seemed to understand what I meant and stepped forward, lowering her weapon.

"Wait! We're not going to attack you!" she said earnestly.

I frowned, but signaled to Angel to read their minds. She shrugged and did a quick search of Spiky Boy, then Scythe Girl, and finally Stripey Guns. On each one she grew progressively more shocked until the last one actually made her jerk slightly and stare at them. "Their weapons… can think!" she gasped. "And I can't read the black-haired boy's mind…"

My flock gasped, and we stared at the people. An undignified snort came from the scythe. "Of course we can think!" a boy's voice said irritably. This was matched by identical snorts of disbelief from first the guns, then a softer one from the sword. A quieter mutter followed the first, again in a boy's voice. "We do have brains…"

I never seem to know what to say in these kinds of situations. "Um… and why can't you read Stripey Gun's mind?" I tried to ask calmly.

Stripey Gun scowled. "I have a name."

I snorted. "Course you do, kid. So do I. But you go first."

He grinned. "You just called me by my name."

"What kind of parent names their kid Kid?" I asked incredulously.

Apparently that was a bit of a sore subject, as a deadly look entered his eyes and his guns trained on me again. When he spoke, it was controlled yet radiating with power. "Do not dare to belittle my father. My name is Death the Kid, and yes, it's literal."

"So your father is Death. Like the Grim Reaper."

"Exactly like that."

At this point Scythe Girl gave Kid a look that clearly said be quiet. "Look, the reason we're here is because we think we've been cursed. And you're the only ones who can help."

I gave her a suspicious look. "Why us?"

This time it was Kid who answered. "Because you're different." And he slowly spread his wings. Me and the flock staggered back. Glancing at each other, Spiky and Scythe Girl extended their own wings.

Glancing around, I nodded at the flock. They flapped away, shooting the newcomers nervous looks. Then I stepped forward a bit and spread my wings. "Now that we're on equal ground, we talk," I announced. Kid swooped down gracefully and folded his wings partway. "Actually, equal ground doesn't work for us," I added as an afterthought, grinning evilly. Running a little then taking off, I soared about twenty feet up then glanced down at them. "Coming?" I wanted to see if they could really fly, or if those wings were just for show.

Of course the Kid guy followed first. It was kind of creepy, how much like Fang he was – he didn't make a sound. Scythe Girl was next, with Spiky close behind. Scowling, I flew higher to where my flock was hovering, waiting for us.

"Now we talk." The groups faced off, flapping in unison, leaders eyeing each other. Well, I assumed that Kid was their leader – he was the son of the reaper and all. I stared at him for a few moments before voicing that thought aloud. "So I'm assuming, because you're the 'mortal son of Death come to earth' and all that that you're the leader?"

He grinned snarkily. "Wrong, and wrong. Maka is our leader, and I am immortal."

"Then what's the spiky boy's name?" Gazzy asked innocently, eyes widening.

Spiky Boy growled. "It's BlackStar, you got me?"

"Anyways," I interrupted. "I'm Max. Maximum Ride."

Kid nodded. "I know."

Have I ever told you how much I _hate _it when our mortal – or immortal, it would seem – enemies pull that one on me?

o.O.o

After a lengthy discussion that involved a lot of explaining, we found out that the freaky Shibu-something kids had woken up that morning with wings. And no we didn't know why. Duh! Well anyways, me and the flock nearly fell out of the sky ten minutes in when Kid's twin pistols transformed into humans – yes, also with wings – followed by the sword girl and the scythe boy we had heard earlier. They introduced themselves as Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Soul.

Since all of them had wings, we were left hovering, a little awkwardly, at a loss for what to say. Soul kept brooding with his hands in his pockets, gray and white wings flapping ceaselessly. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. It would certainly be useful to be able to turn your arm into a scythe when in trouble.

What really did make us fall out of the sky was when Kid was fiddling with his skull rings and they fell off. I've done stuff like that before, dropping things, and I knew the rings were goners. But this reaper kid didn't seem too worried, just watched them drop for a moment.

And that's when he shot skull-shaped shadows after them.

o.O.o

Soul Eater P.O.V.

Absentmindedly Kid let his shadows chase after the rings, hooking around them and reeling them back up. For some reason this seemed to bother the 'flock,' for all of their wings stopped beating for a second and they fell a few feet in shock.

Once Max and her family had restarted their wings, Kid had slipped the rings back on his fingers. "So anyways, we were wondering if you would like to come back to the Academy with us."

Max set her jaw. "Right. And where would we stay?"

Without flinching, Kid answered, "My mansion."

It was all too easy to read the look on the flock leader's face – _crap._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Soooo… *fiddles with fingers, avoiding gaze* how was it? -.o

Tell me if I should continue!

~DeaththeKidKat


	2. Chapter 2

Aha! I finally found time to get the next chapter of this up!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Soul Eater

Kid flew gracefully at the point position of Spartoi. The weapons were in human form and flying, so they could practice. The flock stayed back a little, in their own haphazard formation. Even though they didn't know it, Kid's heightened Shinigami senses allowed him to listen in on their conversation.

Max was muttering to the tall, dark one – Fang was it? – and the blind one was being informed on the desert below by the short blonde boy. The dark-skinned girl was chattering to the smaller blonde girl and the flying dog. Now if Kid's shadows had stunned the flock out of the sky, Total – the dog – had certainly sent Soul, Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki plummeting. Nobody had hit the ground yet, but… you never know with these people.

"You sure we can trust them?" Max.

"Do we have a choice? A safe house, maybe even school for us. And not the bad experimenting type, or the docile annoying preppy kind. An actual school with martial arts and stuff like that." Fang.

"Yeah… fine. Wait, you bought into the safe house idea? Remember Anne?"

"He's a Grim Reaper. Those shadows convinced me, definitely. And the fact that Angel can't read his mind." Ah, that was it. The little blonde girl was Angel. "Plus… I don't think gods can tell lies."

"Gods?"

"He's a reaper. Doesn't that make him equal to a god?"

Smirking, Kid dropped back abruptly. "Technically, yes." Max jumped (apparently that's possible in midair…) and Fang whipped his head around, relaxing after a moment.

Frowning, Max looked the pale boy up and down. "You say you're a reaper, and a god and all that… but how old can you be?"

"That depends. Do you mean my soul or my body?"

"Is there a difference?"

"With me, yes."

"I don't know, soul…?"

His smile changed to something unreadable. "Let's see… I think it was… eight?"

The leader of the flock snorted. "You're eight years old? Okay, that does it. You're way younger than me."

Kid glanced at her cooly. "You interrupted. I meant eight _hundred._"

And another flying kid fell out of the sky.

o.O.o

A few hours later, they'd managed to get to Death City without any more sudden falling-to-death stunned kids. Although it had taken Kid a while to explain how his body had been born to a human woman, and his drifting Shinigami soul had decided to take it over. This is apparently very rare, and even more so that the drifting soul was in fact a fragment of Lord Death's, split off by the enormous energy it took to seal Asura away. So, in all, Kid's soul was eight hundred years old, but his body fourteen. And he was considered Lord Death's son, although if you think about it he's really just a younger version of his 'father,' or his father reincarnated while the original was still alive. Apparently this was a bit of a new concept to the flock.

Kid decided he wanted some time to think, and soared higher than the rest, only to come zooming down at several hundred m.p.h. when he spotted Death City.

Gazzy's jaw dropped. "That's Death City?" It was a gigantic city in the middle of freaking _nowhere._ Nowhere being the deserts of Utah. Or Nevada. It was hard to tell.

The black-winged reaper was hurtling downwards, literally leaving a stream of turbulence at such tremendous speed, when with a loud _BOOM _ he broke the sound barrier, a sonic boom which left behind a ring of clouds and he streamlined over the city at close to a thousand miles per hour. It made both Spartoi's and the flock's jaws drop. Shooting at incredible speek right over the DWMA, Kid made a loop back, eventually slowing down and lighting down in front of the Academy. The others came divebombing down, slower than Kid but still a few hundred m.p.h.

Nudge and Gazzy immediately started peppering Kid with questions. "How did you do that?" "Is it because you're a reaper?" "It must be. None of us can do that!" Scowling, Max stomped up to them and dragged the younger kids away, leaving a bemused Kid behind.

"Look, we'll stay with the guy for a while, go to this school, and figure out what to do from there," Max growled. "Got it?"

Nodding like bobble-heads, the two younger flock members folded their wings partway and dashed off to join Iggy, Fang, and Angel. Max glared at Kid a moment longer before walking over in front of the flock. Just then, some tall guy in a spiky black cloak with a weird mask that matched the symbol on the Shibusen kid's clothes came bouncing out. The flock just stared.

"Heya, hi, wassup? How's it going, Kiddo?" the strange spiky man asked cheerfully.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Chichiue, I brought the flock. They're the ones with wings."

Max frowned and leaned over to Liz. "Chichiue?"

Liz nodded. "It means 'honorable father' in Japanese," she whispered back. "Now shush. Shinigami-sama will want to speak with you."

Shinigami-sama? This place was full of Japanese words and frankly it was starting to annoy Max. Then Lord Death came over to Max and held out a gigantic white foam hand. "Heya! I'm Death, but you can call me Lord Death or Shinigami-sama. Although my enemies have an annoying tendency to just call me 'Shinigami.' Or Reaper. This gets rather confusing, as you can see, my son would technically be called either of those as well. But oh well!" Okay. So he was a… Grim Reaper… who rants. About who calls him what. What the hell is the world coming to?

Kid rolled his eyes _again._ "Chichiue… I offered to let them stay at Gallows Manor. We just flew for six hours. I think a little rest would do us good?"

Nodding agreeably, his father waved them away with that ridiculous hand. "Okay~! See you tomorrow for classes!" Then he bounced back inside the DWMA. Sighing, Kid flapped a few times and took off, sailing over Death City on the generous thermals, keeping his jet-black wings perfectly even. Gliding was by far one of the best ways to fly.

Lighting down in front of a perfectly symmetrical house decorated with scythes and skulls, he folded his wings and led them inside. Everything was absolutely symmetrical. Very freaky.

Gazzy ran in chattering about explosives, Nudge was babbling about asymmetrical clothing fashions, Iggy was muttering irritably about how would _someone _please explain what the place looked like, Total was moaning about gourmet Parisian croissants and Angel had Celeste in a death grip. Patty decided it was an opportune moment to talk about Kid's rules of the house, while the reaper himself simply sighed and padded silently up the stairs to his room.

And it all went downhill from there.

o.O.o

Maximum Ride

I flopped on the couch with a sigh. The flock was finding the whole 'being in the house of Death' thing a little scary, so they were abnormally well behaved. The symmetry hadn't been that much of a problem, Nudge thought it was pretty and Gazzy agreed that bombing it wouldn't be very productive. And me? I _still _thought the whole thing was a bad idea.

Today we start classes. Since Lord Death had amended that we hadn't gotten much sleep, being on the run and all, he let us skip morning classes and start after lunch. It was actually about seven in the morning – I couldn't sleep.

Just then there was a small unearthly ringing sound from up stairs. I counted eight bells. Huh. Eight in the morning already.

Kid came downstairs a moment later, dressed only in black slacks, pulling on a perfectly ironed white dress shirt. He looked surprised for a moment to see me sitting there, then relaxed and resumed his normal cool, composed demeanor. Would it kill him to play a practical joke now and then? Maybe it would. Perhaps Death was supposed to be all 'calm and collected.' His father didn't seem that formal though. _Something to look into._

Nodding at me, Kid stifled a yawn and opened the pantry, hauling out some flour and other random ingredients. Interested, I ambled over and sat at the raised bar in front of the kitchen counter, watching as he mixed stuff carefully together.

"What are you making?" I asked nonchalantly.

Without looking up, he replied, "Waffles." My mouth gaped open. This time he glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh… I just never thought I'd see the day when I'd watch a Grim Reaper making waffles." I stifled a giggle. The thought was so ridiculous, you almost couldn't help but laugh. "So you're taking the morning classes off too?"

"Yeah. Chichiue asked that I show you around a bit before you're stuck in a classroom. Don't worry, you'll be mainly in the martial arts courses and outdoor curriculums. I understand your… claustrophobic tendencies."

"Oh, yeah? Good. That saves us a lot of explaining." I watched as he poured batter carefully into a waffle press, making sure that no dribbles of batter spilled over. Then a thought struck me. "Hey, why do you call your dad chichiue? Seems a little… _formal _to me."

His golden eyes glared at me a moment, and I was taken aback. What with all the crazy events of yesterday, I'd barely taken the time to notice his eye color. The irises were two-toned, darker in the middle and lighter on the outside. Both were unmistakably golden-yellow. What the hell was that about?

"My father and I are immortal. We do not share in many of humans' biggest… flaws. However, we also do not share in silly emotions like love and hate," he said stiffly. "Chichiue finds it best to put up an easy-going attitude, mostly so as not to scare the normal people, those not affiliated with the Academy."

Now I was the one to raise an eyebrow. He made it sound so easy, like he really wasn't human. "So… you're not really human."

"Only partly. My mother was human, but it is rather like that ridiculous story that mortals have about a different God – the Christians I believe – who impregnated a virgin with nothing but some 'holy spirit.'" The look on Kid's face was one of disdain. "Ridiculous, of course, but perhaps stemmed in truth. My floating Shinigami soul found it was time to find a body for itself, and settled into what happened to be my father's last death scythe." He looked down the the waffles again, his features unreadable. "She died a month after I was born."

Normally, people in this situation would say 'I'm sorry.' But being raised in a dog crate with a two-faced weasel for a father and an unknown (but later found to be very kind) mother, I couldn't really share any sympathy. Instead I remained silent while Kid carefully arranged the waffles on plates and poured more batter in.

Once he was done, I frowned at the number of plates. It had taken about an hour – during which the others were _still _sleeping – and all the plates were absolutely heaping with waffles. They were pretty big, around six inches across, with each plate holding five to six waffles. My flock would have no trouble downing them, but… why were there _fourteen_ plates? It was nice Kid had thought to include Total, having put aside an extra slightly smaller plate with only three waffles, but there weren't fourteen of us. I did know how to count. I opened my mouth to ask why, but Kid held up a finger with a sigh.

"Five, four, three, two, one, and…"

_CRASH! _A streak of blue, white, and black came arcing into the dining room, skidding to a halt in front of the bar to reveal BlackStar. Apparently this was normal because Liz and Patty came rushing down the stairs a moment later, followed by a startled flock. Finally Maka, Soul, and Tsuabaki came in more calmly from the entrance hall. There were exactly thirteen bar stools where I was sitting, and one with a back in the middle for Total. Kid had already placed the fourteen plates of waffles in front of each chair, the smaller one in front of Total's, and arranged a large jug of maple syrup, a perfectly sliced stick of butter, and a tube of spray-on whipped cream.

The exasperated reaper sat down in between Patty and Angel, digging into his waffles carefully. The others were quite used to this strange routine and had settled in what seemed to be pre-arranged spots. My flock shuffled for a moment, before joining me and Angel at the bar. Total flapped his wings and settled on his special stool, chowing down on the poor symmetrical waffles with gusto.

"Um… does this happen a lot?" I asked unnecessarily. Snorting, Kid gave me a what-do-you-think look and continued cutting his waffles symmetrically. It was then that I noticed he'd artfully drawn a symbol in the batter of the topmost waffle – a skull for him, a weird symbol I'd seen on Soul's shirt for Soul, a pair of crossed scythes for Maka, a star for BlackStar, a ninja sword for Tsubaki, a giraffe for Patty, a set of bracelets for Liz, and different patterns of wings for the flock. Not to mention a bone for Total.

"Wow, did you draw these?" Nudge gasped, trying to cut around her winged waffle. Iggy couldn't see it, but he ran his fingers over the waffle and raised both eyebrows in surprise.

Kid nodded, chewing his waffle slowly. I frowned. _It's too nice here._

_You can trust them, Max_. Oh, crap. Just when my day was going so well too.

_Why, hello, Voice._ I thought sarcastically.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

sorry, it would have been longer, but I didn't have much time tonight… speaking of which, I didn't even upload a chapter of dark moon today! *le gasp* don't worry, I'm working on it .

~DeaththeKidKat


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaaaaaaaand… CHAPTER THREE! XD you'll like this one. I promise. I'll try and make it long, but alas, my muse just clawed me and ran off. :/ so… XD but lots will be revealed! And if you're really smart then you may figure out who caused this 'curse!' if you do, review with who you think it is. If you're right you get to decide which – special – occurrence happens next, within reason of course. And I have to approve it. I will PM back with more details if your guess is correct. Can't say it here where everyone can see ;)_

_(if you didn't know, which you probably didn't, my muse is my amazingly cute, small, furry kitty – Stormy 3 only PandaBearSoul and sesame2009 would know that, though, because they know me cuz they're mah friendz :3 and I ramble on about my darling kitty-kins far too much)_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Maximum Ride P.O.V.

Sighing, Kid finished his waffles and cleared his plate, followed by Patty and me, because apparently we eat the fastest. The rest of the flock was close behind along with BlackStar, with Liz, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki finishing in last. As Kid, Liz, Patty, and I helped wash dishes, the Shibusen kids all stopped what they were doing and started scratching at their heads.

Stepping back, the flock and I stared in amusement and confusion. "Um… everything okay?" I said, trying not to laugh.

Kid frowned. "I don't know… it just suddenly itches… _a lot…_" Helplessly, he continued scratching with one hand while setting down his dish with the other. "Does this happen to you a lot?"

"No…" I frowned. "We normally just-" My jaw dropped, mirrored by the flock.

Spartoi stopped itching and lowered their hands gratefully, only to notice us staring.

"Uh… something wrong with _you_?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow.

We were still speechless. Originating from where they had been scratching so furiously moments ago were two… furry…

"Ears!" Gazzy exclaimed, then shut up. They winced.

"Not so loud…" Maka grumbled. "You don't have to scream!"

Gazzy looked even more confused. "I wasn't screaming. Your hearing just got enhanced."

"_What?" _Rolling his eyes, BlackStar snorted. "Come on, what's wrong with us? Are your ears enhanced? And do you have like, tingly feelings in your heads? Because I can distinctly feel…" the assassin caught sight of himself in one of the many mirrors around the house and screamed.

All of Spartoi clapped their hands over their ears, but it didn't help for some reason. It just made it worse. "What the- BlackStar, what the hell? Since when are you _that _loud?" Liz yelled. Everyone winced again.

BlackStar was still staring at the mirror. "Uh, guys…" When they turned around and shrieked, covering their ears _again_, they realized why it was still loud.

They were blocking the wrong set of ears.

Patty burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Wolfy! Wolfy! We're all wolfies!" All of them seemed to have sprouted furry wolf ears, the colors matching their wings. Kid's were tufted with white and he raced over to – of course – examine them for symmetry. And they were symmetrical.

Me and the flock were naturally still struck dumb. This was weird, even for us.

So the solution? We went to class.

o.O.o

Soul Eater P.O.V.

"Well, I'd like you to show the class your feathery predicament, and- why are you all wearing hoodies?" Stein questioned. Spartoi just reddened and pulled their hoods tighter around their heads. Max, thankfully, signaled to the flock to stay quiet.

"Uh, well, Professor, there was an… um… uh…" she was at a loss for what to say. Kid rolled his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Right," Stein drawled. "Take off the hoods."

BlackStar finally got tired of it and yelled, "Come on! A star like me doesn't hide anything! _Let's show 'em!"_ Which, naturally, made his teammates flinch and glare daggers at him.

"Quit it! _Stop screaming!" _Maka hissed, then realized what she said. Professor Stein looked them over, a grin slowly forming.

"Take the hoodies off." Sighing, Kid nodded to them. "Come on, they'll find out sooner or later."

So they released their hoods and let them fall down. Soul, Tsubaki, and Liz kept their snowy white, chocolate brown, and dark blonde (in that order, of course) ears flattened, BlackStar's bright blue ones were flicked straight up, Patty's slightly lighter blonde ones were lopsided – one up, one down – Maka's were swiveling nervously, and Kid's were calmly half-flattened to the sides. Then they and the flock all came to the front of the class and unfolded their wings partway, so that they were folded but completely enlarged and visible. The class, naturally, gasped.

Then came more itching. It was obvious because Spartoi was fidgeting, trying desperately to keep their hands at their sides. For BlackStar, it was too much, and he ended up tying his hands together in his scarf, half choking himself as they strained to itch. Kid seemed to have it the most under control, but even he was twitching slightly. Stein noticed.

"Something wrong?" he grinned evilly. Shaking his head in a kind of twitchy way, Soul tried to disagree. But nobody was fooling the professor. "Itchy?" Soul nodded. "Where?" No-one answered. "Tell me." Their lips were still sealed tight. Then they all gasped and Patty laughed.

"Hahaha, tingly!" she giggled. The others seemed to recognize immediately what had happened and looked horrified. Stein was standing in front of Spartoi, but some of the flock were kind of behind them and noticed exactly what happened. Gazzy burst out laughing, Nudge was furiously clamping her hand on her mouth to keep from doing the same, and Iggy was grinning as Angel relayed it to him telepathically. Max snorted a little, grinning, and Fang was puffing out his cheeks to keep from chuckling.

Raising an eyebrow, Stein said calmly, "Would you mind telling us?" The class leaned forward. Maka noticed Crona looking nervously at her, on the verge of panicking. The scythe meister looked frantically for a way out.

"Uh, we have to, uh, go do something…" she trailed off lamely as she realized that would mean turning around and walking out.

"Why couldn't you scratch your itch?" Stein asked mildly, but it was clear he knew the answer.

Kid sighed. "Something's going wrong with the curse." Stein raised an eyebrow. "Um… first, wings, then ears, and now…" the young reaper fidgeted uncomfortably, fighting an internal battle, then giving up.

And he flicked a shaggy jet-black-with-white-striped tail out from behind him.

The class promptly burst out laughing. The rest of Spartoi reddened further and flicked their own cat tails nervously. Even Crona looked like laughing, but when he saw Maka's murderous look, he fainted and slumped down in his chair. Nobody noticed – it happened a bit too often.

Even Stein looked like laughing, but he controlled himself and just smiled, slow and evil. "Well, I think we'll all be interested in seeing what the curse does next."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I disgust myself. This is so short. deepest apologies, as promised…

So, can you guess who cast the curse? Hint hint, the last 'incident…' review and see if you guess right! The first person who does gets to decide the next furry/feathery predicament! :D

~DeaththeKidKat


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeyyy! So… we have a winner to our 'contest' – Argentcoeur! (I hope I spelled that right… ^.^')

So you will see the changes… XD

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Soul Eater P.O.V.

Kid groaned and facepalmed, trying to figure out what to do next. After the incident with the tails, Stein had thankfully had an **extremely **rare moment of sympathy (possibly the only one in his entire life… and it actually didn't really count since it was actually Lord Death's orders) and sent them to the Death Room again, a bemused flock in tow.

"Damn it all," he moaned. "What next?" First wings, then ears, and now tails. What was left? Eyes?

"Now, now, Kiddo," his father tried to calm him down. "Maybe this curse is more like a gift. You can fly, hear, and… balance?" Trailing off, he pondered the tails for a moment. "Well, maybe the tails not so much. But they're pretty! And symmetrical!" This was the hardest Lord Death had ever tried to please his son. The young reaper looked so incredibly dejected that it would be hard for any father – Death or not – to not feel sorry for him.

Sighing, Kid looked up at his father's mask. "Chichiue, what if we suddenly have so many gifts we cease being human at all? Or, in my case, _appearing _human…" Death had no answer for that.

BlackStar took a deep breath – not a good sign – and announced, "I've been thinking about this curse thing…"

Every living soul in the room whipped around and stared, utterly astonished. Maka and Soul's mouths were gaping open, Kid looked like he'd been frozen in an asymmetrical room, Tsubaki looked surprisingly delighted, and Lord Death just said "Hmm." BlackStar frowned. "What?" he asked, looking around at all his friends. They seemed to snap out of it, but stayed silent. The flock was off to the side being coached on the whole 'Spartoi' situation by Liz and Patty, wisely staying out of it.

All was silent as BlackStar's growing look of confusion neared comical, when Kid remarked drily, "Everyone run for their lives." The others burst out laughing, Soul was on the floor clutching his stomach while Patty had taken just enough time to listen and was giggling hysterically next to him. Even the formal young reaper cracked a smile and laughed softly at his own joke.

"Why?" BlackStar demanded, not comprehending why his best friend was laughing at him – hell, was _on the floor _laughing at him – unsure his OCD frenemy had just insulted him, and his own weapon partner was giggling quietly at him. "What's so funny?" Of course the look on his face just made things worse, eventually sending Maka to the floor next to Soul, both scythe and meister laughing so hard they were crying. Lord Death watched a little confused but happy that it had taken the serious things off his son's mind.

The flock wandered over and Gazzy started to prod Soul, forgetting the scythe boy was jumpy and ended up leaping away five feet in the air as the albino accidentally morphed his arm into a blade and nearly beheaded the poor young birdkid. The terrified yet relieved look on Gazzy's face was almost as funny as the look on BlackStar's, sending Maka and Soul into another fit of hysterical laughter. Patty was starting to gasp for breath herself, even though she was practically trained in the art of crazy laughter.

Just then the clutching of stomachs and trembling pointing while stemming a flow of laughter stopped, and all of Spartoi started itching their cheeks. "Not again!" Liz wailed, trying not to chip her nail polish.

And so then the whiskers sprouted. Kid ran over to his father's mirror, once again preoccupied with symmetry. With any luck it would be like his wings, tail, and ears – perfect. But…

"_There's one more white whisker on the right side!" _the slightly-deranged-with-worry reaper cried pitifully. Rolling her eyes, Liz walked over and patted him on the head. "You'll live," his weapon assured drily. Then, grinning evilly, she scratched his ears. Kid's head started to nod like he was going to sleep, and a strange half purring, half growling sound emitted from his throat.

This startled the others and Soul raised an eyebrow, only to copy Kid in closing his red eyes half way in ecstasy as Maka experimented on her weapon, rubbing behind his ears. The same rumbling purr emerged from the poor scythe's throat and his tail flicked contentedly.

Stein decided to come in at this very moment, and took in the scene with a glance. Kid and Soul purring, having their ears scratched by their partners, a very confused/amused flock standing by, Lord Death looking a little lost in the middle, Patty still crying with laughter on the floor, and BlackStar looking like he was using every brain cell he possessed – which wasn't that many – to try and figure out what the _hell _was going on. Tsubaki was giggling quietly off to the side, then decided to play evil and do the same to BlackStar as Liz and Maka were doing to their male partners. Scratching his blue ears, the tall black-haired dark arm was having a lot of fun seeing how loud she could make BlackStar purr.

The boys still had some consciousness, trying to fight the purr and losing, but Soul jinxed all of them by thinking, _this can't get any worse._

Which was when Stein pulled out the catnip.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

damn, this fanfic just gets shorter and shorter *faints* I will try and make the next chapter longer – well, actually, you saw how well it turned out the last time I said that, so ignore me – but it actually will kind of have to be longer because you finally find out who put the 'curse' on Spartoi! The question is, will said person be willing to remove it…? XD

~DeaththeKidKat


	5. Chapter 5

Herrrooo! It's me! Duh! As you can obviously see by my screenname! And the fact that the next chapter is up! God, why do people do that anyways?

Sorry for the rant… I'm tired and actually not hungry for once and a little out of it… :P so this chapter will probably end up being crap. Apologies in advance.

Here it is, the fifth chapter of Feathered Blades!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Soul Eater P.O.V.

"Teeheehee!" BlackStar giggled in a very un-BlackStar-like way. "Look at the fluffy clouds!" He reached up and tried to poke one of the many 'fluffy clouds' floating around the Death Room, his hand waving randomly. Stein had strapped a collar to him filled with catnip and it was intoxicating the cat part of the poor spiky-haired assassing.

Soul staggered around like he was drunk, laughing at things only he could see and trying to carve a face on all of the crosses in the endless field surrounding the main platform. When he turned his arm involuntarily into a scythe, he stared at it like he was surprised, then giggled and ran around slicing at the heads of people. Obviously this freaked a few people out and Maka ended up tackling her weapon from behind, holding him in a headlock while pounding his head again and again with Maka Chops.

Kid was sitting, bemused, grinning at nothing. He was pawing subconsciously at the catnip collar around his neck, gazing at BlackStar and Soul's identical ones. And a third human-hybrid started giggling. "Hehe, we're symmetrical!" he exclaimed, slurring the words and trying to stand up. He wobbled and almost fell over, still giggling. "Woah, the room's spinning… around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around-"

"SHUT UP!" Liz yelled, clamping her hand over her meister's mouth. Ripping off the catnip collar, she slapped Kid repeatedly until his glazed eyes cleared and he shook his head, looking dazed.

"What the… Liz, what are you doing?" the dazed look changed to outraged. "What the hell is going on- um…" he trailed off at the sight of BlackStar giggling and Soul staggering around. "What's wrong with them?" Kid's gaze was horrified.

Giggling in tune with a certain unfortunate blue-haired meister, Patty explained. "You were all acting like you were drunk because Stein strapped a weird collar around your necks I think he called it catnip, I'm not sure what catnip is but it made you all act weird, it's actually a funny name, catnip, I wonder how many times I can say it before it sounds like an alien word _catnip catnip catnip catnip catnip catnip catnip_ anyways teehee cats are cute and fuzzy and their tails are funny although it's weird saying that because I have a cat tail too, I wish I had a giraffe tail even though giraffe tails aren't very long because giraffes are cool and funny and they have spots that are asymmetrical so they always make you freak out Kid, like the stripes in your hair that remind me of clown pants and then there was that time where we went to the circus and there was a clown with black and white striped pants and he climbed on a horse and fell off and everyone thought he was dead but then he jumped back up and made everybody laugh, like a zombie, so like Sid except Sid wasn't funny when he came back from the dead he tried to kill Maka and BlackStar even though it was just a lesson I remember cuz Kid decided he wanted to go and help you but then he got distracted by the thought that he hadn't folded the toilet paper into a perfect triangle and had a breakdown and sis told him to die already because that's what he was whining about but I didn't really want him to die, even though I was laughing, because Kid's funny when he breaks down in symmetry fits and I would miss laughing at that, but I don't like talking about death because it's depressing did you know an old giraffe died at the zoo this morning it was really sad I read about it on a paper… I only looked because there was a picture of the giraffe and it made me sad and I laughed at it because that's the nice way to remember someone is to be happy about it hey did you know if there was a zombie apocalypse it would stop after only a few days because Kid and Lord Death would banish the undead souls that's so cool but unfortunate because a zombie apocalypse would be fun-"

"**AAAAAAHHHHH MAKE IT STOP!" **BlackStar cried, clamping his hands over his ears. Patty's rant had made him snap out of the catnip trance, and Soul was slowly coming to with an abnormally large rectangular dent in his head. The younger Thompson sister halted, surprised, then suddenly gasped for air because she'd managed to say her entire rant in one breath. In other words, to the others it had simply sounded like "You were all acting like you were drunk because Stein strapped a weird collar around your necks I think he called it catnip, I'm not sure what catnip is but it made you all act weird, it's actually a funny name, catnip, I wonder how many times I can say it before it sounds like an alien word _catnip catnip catnip catnip catnip catnip catnip_ a dfajds;lfkjasd;klfjalksjdf;aklsdja fas;ldfjas as;ldfja fjaeiwjrfovneoiafj fj f aoofj a aoewijaf;fjpowijfwoefj aosdjfapoei fja ae aoeijfapeoifhaewofha ha aoejfaf fjco jaepfo jifoa jfoaijf aoijfoasidjfap eoifjaoeijfa oijoaisjd fijahn caoijfojcz;lkjfa;ijf adj fajdflzkjf/zkdfjakfj;kzmfn;a jdskjz,xf/,.d afdf aslkdfz,mfsalkjf;aklsdjffz .,/dflskdjf;aijfakdsmf.z,mdfa;ijfad jfalkdjf .,cmk;dkjfa;lkdsfjak;lsdj jas;ldkfja; z.,a akdfja,.zja;j fadjf jasldkfja;kjfasdkf ads;lfkj a;ldkfja;wo;eifjf c aoeirquo oipuqe rapdoifupoqjer fajwqpoeriu rvpoiuopruaf ads;flkja sfkjasd; flkajsdf adjf ak;lsdfj asdkfjla;skdfjasldkfj as;ldkfj akj;aewj;oqiwfjvp nv b4eofpicjz;lj aojfd ;asjwoq[j a;jeoejf ; asdf;kajds;fjojppfjn;zj ;ajpoiueproiutt ''-" you get the picture. Everything after _'catnip'_ and before 'a picture' was garbled and uncomprehendable.

Stein was grinning (and 'fufufuing') in the corner of the platform, while Soul was frantically trying to get the catnip collar away from him, this time recognizing the smell from right before the first time he was 'drunk.'

Lord Death looked just a _little_ bit lost. Kid was whacking his head against the floor moaning about symmetry and garbage and hanging and shooting himself and rants and guns and clown pants.

Damn, it's times like these when you truly appreciate how strange Shibusen can be.

o.O.o

"Heeyy~!" Blair called cheerfully, waltzing into the Death Room. "I came to get Soul and Maka…" The neko stopped and swept the platform with a confused/amused glance. A helpless flock standing by looking more lost than the Easter Bunny at Christmas, Patty gasping for air and giggling on the floor, Soul nursing a _gigantic_ book-shaped dent in his head, Maka tapping a suspicious looking book against her fist, Tsubaki sweat-dropping and trying to comfort a terrified BlackStar, Liz trying not to laugh at her meister, Kid banging his head against his father's mirror now and still groaning about – was he saying 'clown pants?' – while Lord Death himself just watched silently. Grinning, the purple-haired, cat-eared neko pranced up to Soul, who hadn't noticed her yet. 

"SCYTHY BOY!" she yelled happily, hugging him from behind. The jumpy demon scythe shot six feet in the air, brandishing his blade-arm. The flock stayed silent. It was clear they didn't understand _any_ of what was going on. In fact, they had identical looks plastered across their faces – _WTF?_

Glad for the distraction, Tsubaki intervened. "Oh, hi Blair!" she said in her usual gentle voice. "Is there something you needed?"

Nodding with a ':3' look, the pumpkin cat witch pointed at Soul and Maka. "I made fish fillet, so I came to get them for dinner." She smiled knowingly at the cat tails, wolf ears, whiskers, and wings, with a slightly proud look in her kitty eye. Lord Death and Stein both noticed and filed the information, frowning as they tried to figure out whether Blair had caused the curse or was just teasing Spartoi.

"Dinner?" Maka let out a strangled yelp. "What time is-" she grabbed Soul's arm and looked at his watch. Squealing, she dashed out leaving a cloud of dust, dragging her weapon with her. All the others heard was _"'regonnahelpmestudy!"_

"Is it always like this?" Max felt the need to whisper to Liz with a despairing look. Grimacing, the demon gun nodded. "I feel your pain," she whispered back. Then, winking, she grabbed her sister's hand, hoisted their meister up, and marched him out of the Death Room, followed by Blair. Kid was still blubbering about symmetry and clown pants.

If every day was like this, the flock was screwed.

o.O.o

Maximum Ride P.O.V.

"So, any luck finding out who cursed you?" I asked nonchalantly from my place next to Kid. The reaper shook his head and sighed, staring gloomily towards the front of the class. Stein was drawing a detailed diagram of a Kishin egg soul, and the rest of the students were either tuned in or asleep.

Then Stein whipped around, produced about fifty scalpels out of nowhere, and pegged them into the wooden desks above the sleeping kid's heads. Approximately fifty groggy students shot bolt upright, some involuntarily turning their hands or arms into blades of varying shapes and sizes, Soul included. With a frown, Maka prodded her weapon to pay more attention next time. Satisfied he had got their attention, Stein cranked his screw a few times and announced, "We're going to have an outdoor lesson today."

Maka and Ox sat up eagerly, but their classmate's reactions varied. (I will let you guess on those. -.-) I just sat there with what was probably a pretty blank stare on my face. This, unfortunately, singled me out a bit and, more unfortunately, seemed to give our crazy professor an idea.

"If you will follow me." Stein cleared his throat and rolled his way out of the classroom, tripping up and falling on his face as usual on the ridge on the floor of the doorway. Picking himself up and dusting off his stitched-up lab coat, the screw-headed meister zipped down the hallway, still sitting backwards on his chair. We filed after him, jogging to keep up.

Stein lead us outside, to the practice woods below the DWMA. How he managed to get down those stairs in a rolly chair is a mystery, but he flew down them at hyperspeed and skidded to a stop a little ways into the trees.

"Right, here's how this is going to work. Weapons and meisters pair up, usual partners." Most of the kids were with their partners already, but me and the flock milled around, confused. Rolling his eyes, Stein pointed at six students in the crowd of singles – those who didn't have a partner yet. Shuffling over to stand by us, the group of four girls and two boys eyed the flock nervously. "You will try and wield these students," the stitch-faced professor instructed. "If you can't, switch out until you find someone. It'll come eventually."

Shrugging, I glanced at the others. We already knew from past experience we don't tend to do so hot with the other gender, so I nodded to a slim brunette who hung back from the crowd, half shy and half bored. Smiling half-heartedly, I asked lamely, "Uh, what weapon are you?"

Pursing her lips, she transformed into a long metal staff with two long blades at either end, thin, tapered, and wicked sharp on the edges. Reaching out, I caught her, and was surprised when the handle neither burned me nor grew so heavy it was like lifting a building. "I can hold you!" I exclaimed, surprised. Her face flashing on the blade, the staff girl looked equally astonished. All she could get out was "Wow!"

Fang was next. Shrugging, he raised an eyebrow at the taller of the two guys, who had platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes. The guy nodded and in a flash of red light became a long broadsword, with simple ornamentation on the hilt and no crossguard. The blade was long and straight, cutting off in a half-diamond shape at the tip. When Fang didn't drop the blade from weight or heat, Nudge gave a little victory dance and the sword guy let out a low whistle of disbelief.

Iggy tried one of the girls and dropped her after she burned his hands. Smiling apologetically, she rejoined her friends and Iggy rolled his eyes, then held out his smarting hand to the other guy, who had shaggy dirty blonde hair and the same eyes as Fang's sword partner. It turns out they're brothers. Anyways, the dude transformed in a purple flash into a short, double-bladed scythe. He was smaller than Soul but the blade was crescent-moon-shaped, extending on both sides of the handle. This time he stayed in Iggy's hands.

Nudge bounced up to one of the three girls left, a dark-skinned, blonde-dyed-hair student who transformed into a pair of complicated blades – each shaped like a crescent moon, leather banded around the middle of the curve, with another crescent moon shape bending the opposite way creating a kind of crossguard, except the second curve was smaller and had a little squiggle at the base.** [A/N: agh! I don't know how else to describe it… search chinese-weapon. com leave out the space it's the first on the list of short weapons II] **Twirling them around, Nudge grinned and stayed silent for once.

Gazzy held out his hand to the girl who had burned Iggy, and she transformed again into her weapon form – a simple set of two spears with small tassels **[A/N: see aforementioned link, sixth on the list (S219)] **that the young blonde whirled around with a comical surprised look. Again, no burning or dropping, so that's a good sign!

Now only Angel was left. Not hesitating at all, my little girl swept out her arm and smiled sweetly at the last remaining girl – a small, slight long-spiky-black-haired girl who couldn't have been much older than six or seven, about even with Angel. With a small gray glow, she zipped into Angel's hands as an elaborately decorated longbow. When the small blonde birdkid drew back the string, an arrow, shining with light, formed. "That's your soul wavelength," the bow explained. "I augment it and let you fire it. Kind of like Kid and his guns." The tone turned shy on the last sentence, but Kid gave a small nod, focused on something off in the distance.

"Well," Stein cleared his throat again. "It seems you'll all be successful as meisters. Weapons, why don't you introduce yourselves?" My staff introduced herself as Sofie, Fang's sword was Josef, Iggy's scythe was Henri, Nudge's elaborate Chinese weapon was named Anna, Gazzy's spears called herself Libby, and Angel's bow was Nikola. We assembled awkwardly next to Spartoi, who gave us reassuring grins (excepting Kid, who was still zoned out).

"Now, just try and resonate with your partner." I looked down at Sofie nervously, her face appearing on the blade again. She tried to smile hopefully, but looked nervous. I couldn't blame her – she'd tried a dozen meisters, and none had been able to match her wavelength before. But I knew if I did, battles against Erasers and evil scientists would be so much easier if there was constantly a weapon on hand. Of course, they couldn't fly, but I pushed that though away. We'd puzzle that out later.

All the other pairs around us had spaced themselves out and were resonating rather expertly, given their length of practice. Sighing, I twirled the staff a few times, surprised to find it light and almost singing in my hands. I copied what the others around me were saying – **"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"** – and tried to connect my soul to Sofie's. I nearly jerked back when I felt a strange presence at the back of my mind, then relaxed when I recognized my weapon. _"Try and match my wavelength!" _she called through our shaky connection. Nodding and blowing out a breath through my nose, I reached out and tried to equalize our little 'songs of the heart.' Well, technically they were 'songs of the soul.' It only added to my happy shock when it worked. I felt power passing between us until the two blades at either end of Sofie's handle extended into glowing forms etched with complicated swirls and designs that looked strangely like feathers.

Stein noticed and yelled over, "Each resonance attack reflects the meister's soul and the weapon's control over the connection! Your blades have wings and feathers on them because of your unique soul shape." I nodded to show I'd heard, then sliced experimentally at a tree. Unused to the extra length, I nearly beheaded Iggy and only grazed off a few branches of my target tree.

"What the hell, Max!" Iggy yelled, breaking his connection. The scythe had flickered briefly into a slightly different form of Witch Hunter from the one Maka used, but when the meister had been distracted by his 'sister's' incoming attack, it hadn't exactly done wonders for Iggy's resonance.

Gazzy had successfully formed elaborate glowing extensions on Libby's spears and was clumsily waving them around, trying – for once – not to kill anybody. I'd been rather surprised when neither Iggy's nor Gazzy's weapons had produced any explosions, but my hope was destroyed when Gazzy stabbed the spears in the ground and a ring of explosions rippled outwards in a circle, knocking back everyone within a fifty-yard radius but thankfully not causing any long-term damage.

Nudge and Anna had created longer serrated blades extending from the tips of the bigger crescent moon, but it faltered for a moment. Nudge looked disappointed, but Stein waved away her complaint without turning around. "It'll take a while to hone your resonance," he said in a rather bored tone. "It takes practice."

Angel and Nikola had also created a cannon-like gigantic arrow that destroyed quite a few trees, and Fang was grinning excitedly at Josef, swinging around a glowing broadsword. Oh, God. We're all screwed.

After sitting down, panting and sweating, I let Sofie transform to human and smiled at her. Then we watched Spartoi, interested. BlackStar was busy controlling shadows, tripping people and laughing at them and quickly and effortlessly slicing limbs off trees. Maka was swinging around Genie Hunter, frustrated and yelling something about 'controlling wavelengths better' at Soul. Arguing didn't seem to hinder them, though, instead making their connection stronger. What a messed up world.

Kid didn't seem to be paying much attention, still staring off into space. Stein didn't bother him, knowing he was probably keeping his concentration in the afterlife or wherever dead souls go. Finally snapping out of it, Kid turned to Liz and Patty and snapped at them to transform. Whatever he had sensed/seen/whatever-ed had unnerved him, because shadows had begun to roil around him like a storm. But these shadows weren't like BlackStar's, who had shapes and glowy outlines. Kid's were pure darkness, a black that was darker than black, and only occasionally flickered into a skull-like shape. They crackled around him like lightning, but this didn't really seem to bother his weapons.

Their resonance was so powerful even I could feel it, which is saying something because my 'soul perception' is minimal to nonexistent. The normally silver-burnished cannons were almost all black, and the blast blew practically the whole class off their feet. Standing up and letting the Death Cannons revert to normal gun form, Kid frowned at Stein, giving him a small nod, then spread his wings and sped off at sixty miles an hour. The students watched in awe, but I narrowed my eyes.

Something was bothering that reaper, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So, did any of you even read Patty's rant? XD clown pants!

Also, I named all of the flock's weapons after me, my brother, and my two cousins. Can you guess which one is my first name, middle name, brother's first and middle, and cousin's names? If you can I'll let you decide the next transformation and/or plot twist! Within reason!

Hint, my first and middle name could be a single name if you combined them together. ;) and both my middle name and my brother's first name are intentionally spelled like the French spell… agh I can't phrase a sentence anymore :P I really need to get to bed.

G'night, y'all! XD (no, I'm not from texas. Or anywhere in the south.)

~DeaththeKidKat


	6. Chapter 6

**Imma back! :D welcome to my lair of awesomeness… :3 and ZOMBIES**

**Jk wrong fic. If you want zombies go check out Feathers, Tails, and BRAINZ, my new Max Ride fic. For now I'm trying (and failing) to work on all of these at once. ^.^' AGH that makes… five fanfics? Well, I'm done with Dark Moon, so… but still. Feathered Blades, Catching Petals, Furry Fury, AND I just had to throw FTB on top. Sigh. I'm overambitious. It's probably gonna be the death of me someday. T.T did you notice that the main 'pack' character in FTB has the same name as Max's weapon in this fic? At least I think… wait a minute while I check… *checks* nm Max's weapon is Sofie the charrie in FTB is Sofia. X3**

**STORMY GET YOUR CLAWS OUT OF MY ARM! DAMN CAT! *runs after Stormy***

***faint voice* okay, hope you enjoy the chap- STORMY! NOT THE COUCH!**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Maximum Ride P.O.V.

"Um… do you guys have a place to stay?" I asked Sofie lamely. She grimaced. "Not exactly."

Gazzy bounced alongside Libby excitedly. "You guys can all stay with us!"

"Hold on a minute!" I held down the jumping birdkid. "We need to ask Kid first. It's his house."

Sofie's eyes widened. "You're staying at Death the Kid's house? That's so cool! Is it really symmetrical _everywhere_?" Grumbling, I rolled my eyes. "Worse."

Just then Liz and Patty came circling down out from the direction of the DWMA on their long tawny wings and talked briefly with Stein. The professor looked concerned for a moment, then nodded and stood up, waving the girls a few feet away. "Alright class, I have to go talk to Lord Death. Maka, Ox, you guys are in charge until Sid gets here. The rest of you, keep practicing!" and with that he sped away on his rolly chair, the Thompsons following from the air.

Eyeing each other, Maka and Ox seemed to come to a silent agreement, gripping the handles of their weapons tightly. "Okay, just keep resonating with your partner!" Maka called.

"If you need help, ask the Amazing King of Thun-" Ox was interrupted by a Maka Chop, effectively silencing him for the time being. Harver transformed back calmly and shook his meister until the 'Thunder King' woke up, blabbering like an idiot.

I snorted and turned back to Sofie, who nodded and transformed back into a staff. Twirling her, I began to just practice incorporating the weapon into my fighting style – Max-Kwon-Do. Brutal, no-holds-barred, street fighting that left any opponent a squashed pancake. Then incorporating our Resonance attack – which I decided I'd call 'Feathered Blades' – which was unfortunately still a little wobbly, seeing as we had just met. But I told Sofie stories of my life on the run and she entertained me with all the funny failures of meisters who had tried to use her before.

Laughing silently through our connection while swinging my Feathered Blades, thoughts of Kid had all but been swept from my mind.

o.O.o

Soul Eater P.O.V.

"Dad, what is it?" Kid asked, folding his wings as he entered the Death Room hurriedly. The answer was clear – a panicking Spirit with red cat ears, wolf tail, and whiskers, along with an excited Marie, who had blonde ears and a tail. Both sets of whiskers were the same color. Azusa was rubbing her forehead, muttering, with black ears, tail, and whiskers. Justin was humming along to his song with lighter blonde ears, whiskers, and tail. Jaws gaping, Kid shook his head, then spun around to Liz and Patty.

"Go warn Stein. He's probably next," he ordered them wryly. "Fly back to the training area and tell him to come here." His weapons nodded and ran off, Patty bouncing excitedly.

Kid cleared his throat and spun back to his father, who was watching his Death Scythes with a rather amused aura radiating from him. "Chichiue, what… exactly… happened?"

Lord Death scratched the bottom of his mask. "Hmm. Not sure." Rolling his eyes, the younger reaper extended his wings slightly again, ready to take off. Spirit was growing ridiculously hysterical, involuntarily making blades appear along his arms. Kid did not particularly want his head cut off.

"We need to find the person who's causing this," Kid declared, frowning. "The wings are nice and all, but the whiskers are overkill… speaking of which, none of you have wings?" He directed the last question to Azusa, who seemed to be the only Death Scythe paying attention.

Azusa nodded. "I think we'd notice. Besides, it's just the same as with you and Spartoi – we woke up one morning and all of this-" she waved her hand to the whiskers, ears, and tail "-was just _there._"

Kid stuck his hands in his pockets, thinking. His tail began to involuntarily twitch from side to side in annoyance.

Just then Liz and Patty came running in, followed by Stein on his rolly chair. During the journey, Stein seemed to have experienced a certain kind of itching. Kid noticed and groaned.

_Great. Now the crazy professor has it too!_ For indeed, Stein was sporting stitched-up gray ears, tail, whiskers, and a maniacal grin.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I know, I know, it's short as hell. Sigh. This makes like the fourth time I've said I hate myself for it, and I really do. But 1) my mom gives me NO time to do anyting and 2) my muse, as I mentioned in the above AN, wounded me deeply and ran off. Damn that cat. -3-**

**See you all next chapter!  
><strong>

**~DeaththeKidKat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I was looking back to see which of my fics had been updated the longest-ago. Turns out this was it. sooo… if you must know, the one after this that needs updating is either Feathers, Tails, and BRAINZ or Furry Fury. Catching Petals chapters four and five have already been written, I just need to upload them… -.- working on it, don't worry.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Maximum Ride POV

I yawned as we headed back to the DWMA. In the middle of class Sid had managed to grow cat ears, wolf tail, and whiskers, just like the other teachers. Or so he said. This place is way too crazy for my liking.

To my horror, as soon as we entered the Death Room we were met with a rather frightening sight. Kid was slumped on the ground, wailing, Liz and Patty were trying to comfort him, Azusa was writing stuff down on a clipboard, Marie was trying to reassure a confused Crona who was absentmindedly mumbling something about not being able to deal with whiskers while hiding behind the mirror, Spirit was crying about his daughter, who was slamming her book into her hand menacingly, Soul was sitting on the steps, bored, and Stein was cackling madly and chasing a terrified BlackStar.

"I HAVE TO HAVE A FUR SAMPLE FROM EVERYBODY!" the professor yelled happily, wielding scissors and snapping them within millimeters of a bushed out, rapidly fleeing bright blue tail.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY OF MY FUR! I'M TOO AWESOME FOR THAT!" the assassin replied, although it was clear he was scared – well, scared out of his fur. Tsubaki was chasing after her weapon, sweatdropping and casting only _slightly_ nervous glances at the stitch-faced meister. Then it was clear why Kid was wailing.

"Did what I think happened happen?" I asked Liz wearily. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"_I need a sample of your fur, Kid," Stein announced abruptly. Lord Death began to intervene but Kid just waved him away._

"_Fine," the young reaper sighed, "as long as you cut it symmetrically."_

_But Stein wasn't mad for nothing. Which is why he rather cruelly decided to chop off a completely uneven amount of fur on only the __**left**__ side of Kid's tail._

Patty giggled. "That's why he's all depressed and stuff!" she said happily, poking her moaning meister.

I rolled my eyes. This place made _absolutely __**no**__ sense._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**SUUUUUUPER short chapter because I have things to do. Sorry.**

**~DeaththeKidKat**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have very bad news. Sigh. This fic will be suspended for the time being, along with another one. Hate me if you wish. But it must be so. I can explain~ I have WAY too many fics to juggle right now (six of them, **_**six**_**) and I really only have time for about three. I can squeeze in a fourth because I type fast. But **_**six**_**? Sorry. No can do. I took on too much, and you guys are paying for it. a thousand apologies. Flame me. Bash me. I don't care. I probably deserve it.**

**On that depressing note, enjoy the latest chapter! Which will also be the last chapter for the time being! D: I'll leave it on a cliffie so you'll be sure to come back once I update, though ;) if you really want the next chapter, add this to your Story Alert and it'll be up sometime late April/early May. Yes that's a long time, hopefully long enough for me to finish the other four. Yay! *dances up and down***

**So again, sorry. But I hope you'll come back in a month or so when I'll have time again! ^.^**

**~DeaththeKidKat**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Soul Eater POV

Kid watched carefully from the middle cone on the front of the DWMA, surveying all the students who passed by below without noticing him. For he'd conjured up a few of his special skull-shaped shadows that concealed him – all those below would see was the usual shadows that dappled the DWMA, barely visible today because of the overcast, rainy gray sky. It was time to do some investigating of his own.

"Liz, Patty," the reaper breathed, taking two gleaming silver guns from his pockets. "Ready?" Two girl's faces appeared on the barrels, both nodding – one enthusiastically, one reluctantly. Quietly Kid dropped them, and they flashed purple into human forms, melting into the crowd easily. Show time.

"Okay, Tsubaki," he continued in a low voice. BlackStar had agreed to the plan – his weapon would go with Kid and the Thompsons; the young reaper would be surveillance from above, while the three girls would drop from his pockets, transform, and infiltrate the crowd. Soul, Maka, and the spiky-haired assassin would carry out their parts of the plan separately. Kid allowed himself a small grin as he reached into the small backpack he wore and withdrew a shining silver ninja sword from the middle pocket. Carefully holding her with both hands – symmetry must be preserved – the meticulous meister let go and watched as the small yellow flash expanded into a tall, ponytail-toting girl who slipped into the tangle of people and disappeared, unnoticed.

_We're ready, _Kid announced through the Resonance Link he and his team were keeping up carefully. It required lots of concentration, but there were three reasons he was the one on the spike. One, his two-toned golden eyes allowed him to focus in on small details, and he could pick out the tiny things like a hawk. Two, the shadows he summoned allowed him to be the only one easily hidden in plain sight. And three, his powerful soul kept the rest of them connected – which was why he was the only one staying still. It allowed for better concentration.

The young reaper heard another voice reply, _got it. Me and Soul are at our stations._ Maka.

_Ha! The great BlackStar is also ready!  
><em>

_BlackStar, be quiet!_ Tsubaki hissed. _If you're not careful you'll end up shouting that out loud and giving us all away._

_Oh, right. Sorry, Tsubaki! I am an assassin! I will dissolve into the darkness…_

_Good. Now __**stay**__ dissolved. Honestly… _his weapon sighed, exasperated.

Far above them, the flock watched, amused. All of them were circling, weapons in hand and at the ready. There was no telling who they'd find. Since resonance was still hard for them, the six inexperienced meisters were listening in through Kid, whose wavelength was immensely strong and very flexible due to him being, well, a Death God and whatnot.

Their mission? Infiltrate and survey the DWMA. To Kid's utter frustration, his father seemed to have figured out the person who had cast this 'curse' on them, but was withholding the information. Apparently he wanted them to 'find out on their own – it would make them stronger.' The younger reaper wanted nothing more than to at least _try_ to blast his father with a Death Cannon. It probably wouldn't work, but it was a great way to relieve stress. But not tension. Ah, well.

_Alright, we're on the move! _Liz said. Patty thought-giggled hysterically. _The giraffes are in place!_

_Patty, concentrate!_ Kid scolded his weapon. _We're supposed to be inconspicuous._

The younger Thompson thought-giggled again. _Sowwy, Kid! Let's go, sis!_

After everyone was in position, Kid gave the signal to begin. _Patty, you and Liz are our distraction. BlackStar, second distraction. Tsubaki, wait in the crowd and keep a lookout. Maka and Soul, you're watching from outside the crowd. Keep tabs on everyone. We're going to find our curse-caster. Flock, just… wait. If things get sticky, I'll inform you. As soon as we've got a suspect, report to me and I'll find them. Ready to go?_

_Yep! _Patty trilled. There were murmurs of assent from the others, along with some grumbling along the lines of _'stupid bossy reaper… I should get the spotlight…'_

Said 'bossy reaper' sighed. _BlackStar, you are getting the spotlight. Everyone will be focused on you while the team finishes the mission._

_Alll-RIGHT!_

A chorus of sighs followed, then the link fell silent as the mutterings of the crowd below began.

"**SIS! GIRAFFE, GIRAFFE! LOOKIE!"**

"PATTY, GET _OFF THE RAILING! _WHAT IS _THAT_ THING DOING HERE?"

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S MY GIRAFFE! I'M GONNA BREAK IT'S FRICKIN NECK SOON! AFTER I PLAY WITH IT!"

"HOW ABOUT NOT!" Liz' tone had dropped somewhat as she proceeded to drag her sister away from the _live giraffe_ standing nonchalantly outside the DWMA, in the courtyard. However, their argument continued rather loudly until one drowned it out.

"_**YAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Now the real show began. A war for the spotlight between Patty and BlackStar, with a 'furious' Liz caught in the middle. The poor bemused giraffe stood by and watched the humans bouncing around, the little blonde chasing the spiky-haired assassin as he yelled about surpassing God and being in the spotlight, while the girl cackled madly and declared the many ways she could break her new friend's neck. The elder Thompson kept up the act by standing still and screaming, rather unsuccessfully, to get them to 'stop.' Although none of the trio had any intention of doing so. The students milling around, some laughing, were suitably distracted. More were still coming up the steps and joining the throng, staring at the antics as if they were something new. Which they were not.

"Tralala~" a certain purple-haired neko sang as she pranced up the stairs, half-hidden in the surging mass of people. With the sight of what was going on, she transformed into a cat with a poof of purple. Kid spotted her immediately.

_Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, there's Blair! And she just transformed, the minute she saw BlackStar and the sisters._

_Why would she transform? _Maka asked, confused.

Kid's grim reply made perfect sense, unfortunately. _She's done something wrong. Or well, not wrong, but something that somebody's rather upset with. And I have a feeling I know the upset person. _

_You do? _BlackStar questioned, clueless as ever. He was met with several sighs.

_Yes, _the reaper replied patronizingly. _ME. Idiot._

_Oh. Right. So Blair's the one who cursed us? _BlackStar seemed to be wrapping his head around that tiny detail.

_Definitely an idiot, _Soul grumbled. _I'll kill that cat._

_I thought that was my job! _Maka protested.

_Shut up, fat ankles. _Soon Soul was passed out with a rather sizable dent in his head, with a beyond furious Maka standing over him tapping a smoking book to her palm. _Aggressive much? _the weapon groaned as he woke up. _Ack, wait, that was a thought, didn't mean to- _too late.

Kid gritted his teeth. _Maka… it's rather hard to hold all our souls in resonance when you're fighting…_ Looking up, the scythe meister saw the young reaper swaying slightly on his spike. Wait. She could _see_ him? That wasn't good.

_Uh, Kid? _she asked frantically. _I think you should come down now. Our resonance isn't important anymore._

_Have to… keep it together… _Kid groaned. _We don't know if… she'll fight back…_ all the talking was just wearing him down more. The reaper might have an extraordinarily strong wavelength, but he wasn't indestructible. Nor was his supply of energy endless. Now that she knew what was going on, Maka could feel the strength in his soul seeping away. And the worst part was, she could feel _herself_ growing stronger. All of their souls were literally sucking the life-force out of their teammate, and he was letting it happen so that their resonance would stay stable. It wouldn't for much longer. _BlackStar! Liz! Patty! Tsubaki! Get Blair, keep her down. Knock her out if you have to. Soul and I are gonna help Kid, _the pigtailed blonde ordered. Then she gestured impatiently to Soul, who transformed reluctantly into a scythe, and started to climb the nearest pillar quickly. She reached the spike on the right, and shuffled onto the base so that she could leap to the middle one. _Hang on a minute, Kid. Hey, Max! _She finally remembered the flock. _Could you give us a hand?_

_Sure, no problem. _Max' reply was faint, and Maka realized with growing horror that their connection was failing. _We're coming in. _The leader of the flock wasn't leader for nothing, she knew how to react in a crisis. Streaking down at sixty miles an hour, she flared her wings and landed lightly next to Kid, just in time to catch him as he passed out. Nudge appeared on her other side and grabbed the unconscious reaper's other arm, and together they lifted him up and discreetly brought him to the balcony above. None of the students had noticed – they were too busy gasping and betting on the furious fight raging in their midst. BlackStar had leaped on Blair and was roping her with shadows that the angry neko kept blasting away with pumpkin cannons. Patty had set Liz on stun, not kill, and was cackling and firing volley after volley. Tsubaki was in Enchanted Sword mode, but would transform suddenly to kasarigama, to ninja sword, and back again, keeping her meister on his toes. Fortunately the assassin had trained like this, so it was Blair who was confused. Finally they managed to pin her down and Patty got a lucky shot – Blair went limp.

_Come up here! _Maka said, and cursed. Their connection was still going! Kid was strong, no doubt about that – he was keeping up resonance while _unconscious. _They had to wake him up.

"Kid!" the scythe meister hissed. "Wake up now!" She slapped him for good measure and the reaper surfaced with a gasp, like he had been drowning or something.

"What the hell… Maka…" he swore, chest heaving to take in more air. "What's going on… oh. Sorry for worrying you… like that." With a shake of his head and a deep breath, Kid carefully terminated their resonance link. He seemed to immediately relax and fall asleep, this time more peacefully. BlackStar, Liz, and Patty flew up over onto the balcony, carrying the limp body of a purple cat. The blue-haired assassin threw his sword over his shoulder, and Tsubaki transformed back and landed neatly. They looked down at the two bodies, out cold.

"Ha. Wonder what Lord Death will say to this," Soul snorted.

An explosion, angry roar, and flash of black and white answered their question.


End file.
